Abused Kunoichi 2: Escaped
by Jappa
Summary: Sequel to Abused Kunoichi. "Sakura!" "Yes Mum?" "Sakura, I'm so sorry… Your other Mother has escaped from jail! And she is after you!" WARNINGS: Torture, abuse and insanity! Also posted MyShadowOfDoom.


**Abused Kunoichi 2: Escaped**

**Summary: "Sakura!" "Yes Mum?" "Sakura, I'm so sorry… Your other Mother has escaped from jail! And she is after you!"**

**Eh, this came to mind when I was playing video games. It is a sequel to Abused Kunoichi. I hope you like it.**

**It is written a bit differently to Abused Kunoichi, I hope it is okay…**

**Please vote in my poll!**

**WARNING: Kind of…. What's the word? Sadistic I guess. If you don't like abuse or full out insane crazy people don't read. This is also a horror in a way. Um, there is also swearing. Just to let you know, there is NO rape. There is a part in this story that may seem like she is Sakura is going to get raped, but she isn't.**

**Just to let you know, I've started doing fic requests!**

**Eh, Sakura's Mum is known as Ms Haruno 'cause I can't think of an appropriate name for her.**

**This is also posted on MyShadowOfDoom!  
><strong>

**Abused Kunoichi 2: Escaped**

Sakura smiled and hummed to herself. It had been nearly a year since Tsunade adopted her and her real mother was put behind bars. Sakura didn't think her life could get any better and nothing was going to make her miserable anymore!

"Sakura!" a voice yelled. Sakura smiled and turned towards Tsunade.

"Yes Mum?" she asked her smile faltering at her adoptive mothers panicked face.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry…" Tsunade started. "Your other Mother has escaped from jail! And she is after you!" Tsunade said.

Sakura's world froze.

_Escaped… after me… escaped… free… Mother… me…_

Black spots dance around Sakura's vision and the last thing she heard was the panicked and worried voice of Tsunade.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

"_Where is my daughter!" a voice demanded._

_Sakura flinched and tried to force herself further into the covers._

"_I'm sorry Ms Haruno but you aren't permitted to see Sakura." A nurse said. "Hokage's orders."_

"_Excuse me! But no one is stopping me from seeing my daughter!" Ms Haruno exclaimed and again tried to get into Sakura's room._

"_I'm sorry Ms Haruno, but you aren't allowed to. And if you have a problem, talk to Tsunade-sama, she set up this rule._

"_I don't care about the stupid restriction! Let me see my daughter!" A banging noise was heard followed by a crash and a short scream before the door slid open and there stood Sakura's Mother. Sakura whimpered slightly and scooted to the edge of her bed, trying to get as far away from her mother as possible._

"_Hello Sakura, you've been a very bad girl. You weren't allowed to let people know. You were supposed to keep it to yourself. Now you have to be punished for breaking the rules." Ms Haruno said and started walking towards Sakura a kunai glinting in her hands._

"_Get away from me…" Sakura whimpered and her Mother laughed sadistically._

_Ms Haruno soon arrived at the bed and leaned over Sakura, her eyes glinting evilly. She brought the kunai down and Sakura screamed out when it dug into her arm._

_The kunai slid out of her arm and the blood dripped onto Sakura as her mother moved the kunai to her other arm. The Kunai struck down and Sakura cried out again, shutting her eyes and hoping the pain would stop._

_Sakura felt a breeze against her and a loud crash followed it._

"_Get away from Sakura!" a voice yelled and Sakura cracked her eyes open slightly. In front of her stood Tsunade in a protective stance, glaring at her mother who was lying against a utensil trolley panting and laughing sadistically._

"_No…" her mother laughed. "She is my daughter so you can't make me stay away."_

"_Not unless you get put behind bars and I adopt Sakura." Tsunade disagreed._

"_Why would you want to adopt that thing?" Ms Haruno laughed. "She is a disgrace, an accident. She should never have been born. It was her fault my ex cheated on me."_

"_It's not Sakura's fault. It's his fault. Don't blame your only child for something that isn't her fault."_

_Ms Haruno laughed bitterly and shut her eyes._

_Tsunade cautiously walked over to Ms Haruno and restrained her. She then started bellowing orders and a couple of ANBU appeared in the room. _

_The ANBU grabbed Ms Haruno and walked out the room. Ms Haruno's eyes open and she glared at Sakura mouthing some words._

'_I'll get you…'_

Sakura gasped as she sat up.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura started to sob.

Tsunade frowned and started to comfort her adoptive daughter. "The nightmare again?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded in reply and continued to sob.

Ever since her mother's visit in the hospital Sakura has had nightmares about it.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't let her get you. I promise." Tsunade soothed and soon Sakura fell into a dreamless sleep.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura looked around warily as she walked home. Ever since she found out her mother escaped she had been watchful, wary and always on edge. The nightmares aren't helping either.

The sound of a twig snapping brought Sakura out of her thoughts. Spinning towards the sound Sakura saw nothing, only shadows.

Frowning, Sakura started to walk again but froze when she heard shuffling.

"Who's there?" she called out.

No one answered.

Sakura bit her lip and started walking again.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid…" Sakura thought.

"Really? I thought you were a ninja?" a voice laughed. Sakura stopped walking.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked her voice shaking.

"What? No 'Hi' for your Mum?" Ms Haruno asked stepping out of the shadows.

"You're not my mother…" Sakura said.

Ms Haruno laughed. "Yes I am Sakura; I gave birth to you, raised you, fed you and looked after you. I am your Mother."

Sakura took a step back. "Get away from me." She said.

Ms Haruno laughed manically and took a couple of steps towards Sakura.

Sakura took a couple of steps back.

_What is wrong with me? I'm a ninja! Why can't I run!_

"Now it's time for your punishment!" Ms Haruno exclaimed and ran at Sakura, a kunai raised.

The kunai struck Sakura in the thigh and she cried out. Ms Haruno laughed sadistically and raised her hand.

Everything then went black.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_

Looking around she frowned.

_Why is this place so familiar?_

It the struck her.

_It's my old room._

"Ah, I see your finally awake." A voice said. Sakura looked towards her old Mother.

"Why?" Sakura screamed. "Why do you hate me?"

Ms Haruno laughed. "Because, you bitch, it's your fault her divorced me! It's your fault he cheated on me! It's your fault I'm so fucking poor!" Ms Haruno smirked.

Sakura went to lunge at the old lady but something restrained her. She looked around to see her hands roped to the bed posts, the same with her feet. And the rope was a chakra draining rope.

"I took the liberty of tying you up as I know you will try to escape."

Ms Haruno stalked forwards. "Now, time for your punishment!" Her hand whipped out and struck Sakura in the face.

Sakura bit her lip trying not to show how much it hurt. The hand struck again and blood trailed down Sakura's cheek.

"Not making a sound is only going to make this worse." Ms Haruno stated as she slid a kunai down Sakura's arm.

Sakura flinched away from the kunai and let out a choked whimper.

Ms Haruno slid the kunai down the other arm.

The pain was unbearable and Sakura couldn't help but cry out.

"There we go. Making a noise wasn't that hard now, was it?" Ms Haruno said and stabbed the kunai into Sakura thigh, near the last wound.

"Please stop!" Sakura cried out.

_This isn't abuse! This is more like torture!_ Sakura realised.

Ms Haruno pulled a vile out of her pocket and lifted it up into the light.

The golden honey liquid glinted red in the light and Sakura immediately knew what it was.

"No! Get away from me!" she screamed.

The older women laughed sadistically as she opened the vile and flicked the contents on the lid at Sakura.

Sakura screamed as the poison land on her skin. It felt like she was on fire! It felt like fire was moving through her veins in a competition; which drop could cause her more pain.

"Ah! Stop, please stop! Make it stop! Stop this torture!" Sakura managed to scream out.

Ms Haruno held the vile over Sakura and started to tip it slowly. Just as the poison was about the drip out of the vile the door slammed open and someone barged into Ms Haruno.

Ms Haruno went flying and all the contents of the vile splashed onto both her and Sakura.

Sakura's screams increased and her savoir quickly untied the ropes and took her to the hospital, the ANBU which had arrived as well taking care of the abusive Mother.

Tsunade ran with Sakura in her arms, the screams of agony echoing through the village.

_Why? Why didn't I keep a better eye on Sakura?_ Tsunade thought as she barging into the hospital and set Sakura down on a bed.

Tsunade bellowed orders and Nurses ran in all directions trying to find what Tsunade would need.

Tsunade started by wiping the poison off but by the looks of the red and gold lines on Sakura's skin, the poison has already seeped into the blood system.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" Sakura screamed.

Tsunade grabbed a needle and injected the numbing liquid into Sakura and waited a couple of minutes and grabbing a scalpel and cutting a small line across one of the veins. Blood and Poison washed out of the wound and Tsunade placed her chakra covered hands over the wound, trying to draw out the poison.

As soon as Tsunade had heard Sakura's screams she knew what poison was used. It was illegal here so she had no idea where Ms Haruno got it from, but if the ANBU did the right thing, she could check the vile and lid.

Sakura's screams had died down and she was staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face.

_She's never going to be the same again… Her Mother has sent her to her limit. Sakura will probably hate me after this decision… but it's for the best._

Hours upon hours were spent draining this poison from Sakura's system. Nurses were constantly lending Tsunade their chakra so Tsunade wouldn't pass out halfway through the procedure. Tsunade was the only one who knew how to treat this Poison.

Tsunade sent the chakra she was borrowing into Sakura's veins to check for poison. None.

Tsunade did the usual patient check and sighed in relief when she felt the strong heartbeat of her adopted daughter.

_She will live… be it a different life._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes.

_Eh, this brings back memories. _Sakura thought as she looked around the hospital room.

Sitting up Sakura was immediately bombarded with a hug.

"Oh my god, Sakura! I am so Sorry! I wish I had kept a better eye on you! Then this would never have happened." Tsunade exclaimed.

Sakura gave Tsunade a sad smile. "It's okay… I'm alive aren't I?"

Tsunade frowned and looked away.

"You're probably going to hate me now…" Tsunade mumbled. "I'm sorry Sakura… but you can't be a ninja anymore…" Tsunade said.

Sakura froze before giving Tsunade a fake smile. "It's okay Mum, I don't mind. It is probably for the best." Sakura said.

Tsunade frowned. "Sakura, don't act all tough! You were just tortured by your abusive mother who had escaped from jail! You nearly died and now I'm telling you, you can't be a ninja! Don't act tough!" Tsunade said, tears starting to stream down her face.

Sakura couldn't take it and the tears started falling. Tsunade pulled Sakura into a hug, soothing her as best as she could.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

It had been a couple of months since Sakura gave back her forehead protector and stopped being a ninja. Life was definitely different. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi still visit her and Sakura often watches the train.

You can usually find Sakura in the Hokage's tower with Tsunade doing paper work and handing out missions. She is virtually another Hokage… just not a ninja.

Sakura didn't mind her new life, though she does miss being a ninja.

Sakura Abusive Mother was killed by the ANBU while Tsunade was busy healing Sakura. Sakura was more relieve then she was upset over the fact her birth mother was dead; though she does miss her. Her mother wasn't all bad and when she was younger, her mother used to take her to the park and guy her sweets and ice-cream.

Sakura is still traumatised by the event that had accoutred and everyone is always keeping an eye on her. Sakura doesn't think she will ever get over what has happened, but she knows that with the help from her friends, she won't dwell on it and will become herself again.

And until then, Sakura will welcome and enjoy the company and over-protective behaviour of her friends.

**The End!**

**Hope you liked the sequel!**

**Please review!**


End file.
